When the living are done losing
by mobbs fellow
Summary: New Orleans. "Where the living are easily lost and the dead stick around to play". How about not ? Marcel said "humans look the other way". Not so much do they ? Just a scene when the Originals realized there might be another player in town...R&R.
1. Look the other way ?

_AN : Exciting week ahead to the Originals' premiere on CW. And I'm having this bunch of crazy ideas about it. And it has not even STARTED yet...So, here's a scene that found its inspiration in a couple of quotes from TVD 4x20. [I have such a bad feeling about this]...Anyway, let me know._

**_Pro humanis non errandis_**

_New Orleans._

_The plan had been simple : get in, strike, get out. But of course, reality tends to be more difficult. Most of all when your target is the most powerful family to walk this planet._

The team of four had been ready – they had been efficient, silent as shadows, mighty as hurricanes. The court guards had been down without making a single sound, their corpses left to gray away around the pieces of wood in their hearts. The team had moved in, swiftly, determined and cold. The months of practice around the Quarter were paying off. Even the youngest member of the team was holding her own with effortless grace. Soon, they had scanned the entire house, finding most of it empty, as planned. They deployed in what looked like a smaller living room.

« Gary ? » the leader asked.

The young man stepped forward, taking out his I-pad.

« It should look like a bracelet. »

The team scattered in the room, searching the place. They never saw him coming. First the sentry went down, heartless in a blink. Gary stood no chance. The automatic crossbow shot once, sending vervein in his veins. But the Original hybrid would need more than that to go down. The leader stood his ground, praying for his daughter to have the good sense to leave. Little did he know that his girl was just behind the small door, with what they were looking for. Her father attacked but he was blocked effortlessly.

« Did Marcel send you ? »

He spat blood on the floor.

« Did Marcel send you ? »

She could hear compulsion from where she stood. Her father chuckled breathlessly.

« Not telling, Klaus. You'll have to figure this out on your own. »

Klaus ripped his heart out. The girl pushed the door, shooting him in the chest. It hurt this time, sizzling, buzzing and electrifying all at once. She smirked.

« White oak bullet. I'm not feeling particularly like missing now. »

The sudden wave of pain sent him down on one knee.

« Who are you ?

-You think you killed all of us, right ? We're but one team.

-Who are you ? »

She smiled.

« Isn't it obvious ?

-Marcel did send you.

-No way », she chuckled.

She shot him a second time. The bullet found his shoulder, sending new pain thrashing inside him.

« I could continue this...but I've got what we were looking for. So I'm going now. »

He tried standing back, but he couldn't use the whole vampire speed. White oak really worked fast.

« Who. Are. You ?

-In your merry war for New Orleans, we're the humans. »

She gave him a cheeky salute, in a silver glint and jumped out the open window. He tore out the bullet from his shoulder, with a frustrated roar. The first bullet was harder to get out. When he flashed to the window, she was long gone.

« The humans... » he whispered furiously.

The door opened on Elijah.

« What happened to all our guards?

-We need to find new ones.

-Niklaus.

-We've been attacked.

-Marcel ?

-No, Marcel didn't. »

Elijah sighed.

« Did you manage to get another enemy when I was not looking ?

-No, Marcel lied. The humans are not looking the other way. »

Whilst speaking to his brother, Klaus was trying to assess what they had taken. He picked up the I-pad near the boy's corpse. The picture lighting up on the screen was enough information.

« And they stole Davina's bracelet. »

Elijah sat down in one of the chairs.

« I see. Not totally a spur-of-the moment attack.

-They're not looking the other way, he realized. They know everything about Marcel. They know about Davina, they know how Marcel controls her. They knew about our plan to get her on our side.

-Niklaus. It sounds like you don't have much leeway. » Elijah observed.

Klaus shrugged it off.

« They're humans.

-Overpowering this house's security in no time. They might be of help.

-They're humans, Elijah. »

The eldest Mikaelsen smiled.

« You have to admire their courage. I'd even say they were bold in coming here. »

Klaus turned to his brother.

« What are you getting at, brother ?

-You're not pleased at all with the deal we have with the witches. Marcel has the other half of the magical community and most of the vampires.

-I like the challenge.

-Simple politics, brother. If the wolves were still in town, we could go for them. But they're so far staying out. That may change, who knows ? But as of now...humans might be just as good a bet. They have proven to be brave. Almost insanely so. »

Elijah stood up, straightening his suit with the move.

« Which is more than I can say about those wolves I met earlier. »

Klaus didn't answer.

« Think about it, brother. Either way, I don't think that's going to be the last of them. Marcel seems to have angered them too. »

With that, Elijah left the room. Klaus stepped out on his balcony, pondering about the conversation. _« The humans look the other way »_

No, they didn't. But did Marcel believe they did ? Or did he just lie to his sire ? The humans. That might prove an even worse alliance than with the witches. But Elijah had a point. Marcel had almost all the rest of the town...And the humans - as of then unknowingly - struck a deal with the most powerful being on the planet. One thing was sure enough, though : New Orleans was worth it.

**xxx**

Thoughts, comments...anything really - hosted in the box below.


	2. Midnight, Cinderella

**_AN : Okay, guys. I know it pretty much said it was a complete one-shot. But after Marcel's chic slaughterhouse-night club strategy thing, I felt compelled to organize this operation. My humans are kind of psycho but clearly, someone needs to be. Plus the whole ready to die for home angle is already in that story, so, why not really ? So this is what happens when the organized humans decide that Marcel is overkill and to top it once and for all, infiltrate the party to turn it around. Abattoir ? Vampire massacre._**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Marcel - otherwise, he would know better than to piss off a bunch of humans who totally outnumber his kind. On the other hand, Hugh Lang is my personal violence-prone leader of the Resistance. Hoping you'll enjoy that. The living are done losing !_**

**_Midnight, Cinderella_**

_ H-1, human HQ, New Orleans._

_« We all know what happens at midnight, Brett. How can you suggest we back out ?_

_-We can't take them. They're stronger, they're natural killers. How are we winning ?_

_-Brett. They'll never see us coming. We're but sheep to them. Relax, we'll be fine. »_

The party was full on. Drinks, laughs, dances, all the show was on. Vampires were mingling as naturally as humans. What they didn't know was that more than half the crew to slaughter of this night was more than heavily armed, more than ready, more than determined to take down a whole bunch of them in the next round. The tension thickened as midnight came nigh. And the clock rang midnight. On the dancefloor, one partner leaned in to his girl.

« Showtime, Cinderella. »

She smiled, obviously compelled, then her eyes cleared on a smirk.

« Fitting name, isn't it ? »

The vampire stopped for a second, not expecting that. It was enough opening for the girl, signalling the twist in the story.

« The Abattoir, how about you die for once ? »

A whistle sounded amidst the still loud music. Stakes appeared out of nowhere. Nightwalkers died by heaps. Humans were cheering, killing, drinking beers and laughing. Until one kill missed. The vampire turned the stake around, making the young hunter choke on his own blood. The tide turned at the speed of light. Minutes later, the human squad was down and dead. But so were quite a third of the vampires who had been there, maybe more. Which was why, by the stroke of one in the morning, Marcel was having a rather unpleasant conversation with the leader of the human pack who called themselves the Resistance.

« Quite a night ! » Marcel welcomed him in his melodic voice.

Hugh Lang nodded.

« Yeah, very good night. » he concurred, sitting down.

Marcel could not hide his surprise.

« You lost your whole team. »

Hugh Lang smirked, crossing his hands casually.

« They volunteered for the kill, Marcel. We have plenty more where that came from. You sure your fellow vampires are still the biggest threat ? We're the land of plenty. And you, sir, give nothing. That is changing, man. Or so have me, many more operations Midnight will get to your door. Inside your walls. And we'll take down everything.

-Humans have lost their minds.

-No, we've lost patience, he deadpanned. Every night is overkill now. How about it stops ? »

Marcel sat back casually in his chair-throne.

« How about you humans get back to looking the other way ?

-How about no ? This is but the first act of war against your kind. And let me tell you, you may have centuries on us, but we have millenia of warring instincts working for us. We invented the thing. You think you're pretty creative ? Humans will always top you there. Torture, cruelty, psychopathy, I'm missing one... Yeah, all those are definitely human traits. So... »

Hugh Lang stood up.

« Nice meeting up again, Marcel. Think about the offer and we'll be even.

-What offer ?

-Respect for the human world. Duh, like my daughter would say. »

Marcel stood up too.

« Hugh, Hugh. It can't be done.

-Oh. Fair enough. This means war.

-War ? You don't stand a chance.

-Don't we ? »

Marcel flashed to him, but was forced back by a wave of pain as Hugh's dagger pierced his chest straight in the middle.

« Oh. When physics are on your side... » Hugh gloated with no subtlety. « Think about it, will you ? »

He calmly got out of Marcel's meeting room, closing the door quietly. Thierry rushed to Marcel.

« Marcel...

-We have a problem.

-Him ?

-No. Them. All of them. »

Ah, they were done looking the other way. He was showing them who to respect, then. And no eyes at all could help state his case. It surely would.

XXX


End file.
